


Do You Want To Build A Snowman? It Doesn't Have To Be A Snowman

by DreamShifterBlossom4166333353 (PancakeHand2)



Series: Control Yourself, Take Only What You Need From It. A Family Of Trees Wanting, To Be Haunted [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brotherly Love, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New Years, Snow, birthday feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHand2/pseuds/DreamShifterBlossom4166333353
Summary: Loki spends his first actual Christmas, New Years, and birthday, with his brother and friends.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Loki & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Thor, Loki & Phyllis Bates & Evelyn Moore & Ethel Harvey, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Control Yourself, Take Only What You Need From It. A Family Of Trees Wanting, To Be Haunted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169006
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thor, Loki, and other Marvel characters belong to Marvel and Disney Company. 
> 
> The title are lyrics from the song, "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" and belongs to Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez, and Disney.

Three rhythmical knocks were knocked on Thor's door and the prince started to go through all the people who he knew of that were in the tower today. _Morgan, Loki, Tony, and Bruce._ The future king listed off the names, Pepper, Clint, and Natasha were out shopping for Christmas all day, so that left Thor and the other four. 

"Thor?" Came a voice and Thor knew who it was now, Loki. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Thor had to put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Of course, just of course Thor's baby brother who was about to turn four on January first, was shown _Frozen,_ Tony had promised Thor he would know the suffering of hearing Loki sing at least one song from the movie that had come out seven years before Loki was reborn. 

"Come on Thor!" Loki shouted. "I wanna play! I wanna play in the snow with you!"

Once Thor's laughter surpassed, he walked up to the door and turned the knob. Loki's cheered and clapped his already gloved hands together. 

"Yay!" The toddler cheered. "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

And with Loki tugging on his shirt sleeve, the two princes headed off to play in the snow. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Catch me Thor! Catch me!"

Thor gasped and quickly raised his hands up to catch the younger prince. Loki giggled hysterically while Thor frowned at him, and Loki soon realized his big brother wasn't finding Loki jumping off a very high snow pile funny at all.

"Prince Loki of Asgard, what were you thinking?" Thor's voice came out sternly. 

"I-I thought it would be fun!" Loki tried to defend himself. "I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry! I mean it!"

Loki started to cry after saying that. He didn't mean to make Thor mad, he thought it would be fun if Thor caught him. Thor pulled Loki closer and gently kissed Loki's forehead.

"I'm sorry too, Loki, I shouldn't have gotten mad." Thor apologized. 

Loki only sniffled in response. "Hug."

And Thor did hug him, he hugged Loki tightly and kisses to his forehead accompanied the hug. Loki pulled himself higher up and gave his own kiss to Thor's left cheek. 

"Hey guys we're bac-" The royal siblings heard Clint stop himself once he saw the brothers hugging. 

"Emotional big and baby brother moment?" Clint asked and Thor nodded his head. "Well, once you guys are done, Pepper and Natasha are getting the hot chocolate ready and they bought two bags of peppermints."

Just hearing the word, 'peppermint' come from Clint's mouth made Loki wiggle free from Thor's arms and start racing off to the tower.

"PEPPERMINTS!!" The younger prince screamed making both men jump a little. 

"What the heck..." Thor was left a little speechless.

"Hey, he's your baby brother, Thor." Clint responded with a shrug accompanying it. "Hey Loki! Wait up!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Thor?" Loki asked while sitting and sharing a blanket with Morgan. "Why'd you turn the T.V off? We were getting to the end of the movie!"

Thor's breath was shakey, but he looked down at his god niece and adopted little brother who both gave him confused looks. _Confessions Of The Maze_ was the name of the movie that the three-year-old, the five-year-old, and the crown prince of Asgard had been watching for the past two hours and 49 minutes, and finally had reached the end. The end where Ashley loses her little brother, Tommy. Thor swallowed the lump in his throat and tried his best to keep the tears from leaving. 

"Thor what's wron-oh..." Loki stopped himself once he caught on. He crawled out of the blanket and over to his elder sibling. "Thor."

Thor looked while scrubbing his eyes clear from his tears and looked down to see Loki was raising his arms up towards him. Thor picked the toddler up and held him close while the tears finally rolled down his cheeks. Loki did his best to comfort his sibling with kisses to both of his cheeks like Thor would do for him. And while he did that, he briefly looked over at Morgan.

"Never again Morgan," Loki said and his and Thor's god niece nodded in agreement with him. "Never again."


End file.
